myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue-Eyed Funeral
A Traditional Format deck based around two ideas: Special Summoning Dragon-type monsters and boosting their ATK power. Cards Normal Monsters: Quick and easy power. Luster Dragon is an excellent starting monster and is often used as Synchro Material for Stardust Dragon with Delta Flyer. Luster Dragon x3 Effect Monsters: Genesis Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon are the main cards in this Deck. Their effects allow them to bring back Dragons to your hand/field from the Graveyard. Mirage Dragon prevents Traps from being used when you attack. Red-Eyes Wyvern helps you bring back Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon in a pinch (as long as you don't Normal Summon or Set for a turn). Twin-Headed Behemoth can help stall for time with its effect. Delta Flyer is the main Tuner when used with Luster Dragon to bring its Level up to 5 for a Synchro Summon. White Stone is the "back-up" Tuner, used with Luster/Mirage Dragon and Dweller in the Depths/Twin-Headed Behemoth. Dweller in the Depths and White-Horned Dragon are the ace cards, able to reach up to 3800 ATK and 4800 ATK respectively under the right circumstances. Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode can reach up to 4100 ATK and can protect against card effects. Genesis Dragon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Red-Eyes Wyvern White-Horned Dragon Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode Kaiser Glider Delta Flyer The White Stone of Legend Twin-Headed Behemoth Dweller in the Depths x2 Mirage Dragon x2 Spell Cards: Spell Absorption is for Life Point recovery. Temple of the Sun and Solidarity are for extra power. Card of Safe Return works with Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to cycle through the deck, while Assault Teleport returns Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode to the Deck in case it gets placed in your hand. Stamping Destruction and Lightning Vortex get rid of any annoying cards your opponent has. Keep the Continuous Spells on the field to give Dweller in the Depths +1200 ATK, and use Magic Reflector to protect them (perferably Solidarity). Blind Spot Strike allows you to deal more damage when used in conjunction with Dragon's Rage. Discard high-level monsters for Cost Down and Lightning Vortex, then Special Summon them to the field, giving them +300 ATK through Temple of the Sun. Stamping Destruction x3 Blind Spot Strike Assault Teleport x2 Magic Reflector Solidarity Spell Absorption Card of Safe Return Temple of the Sun Lightning Vortex Cards of Consonance Cost Down Trap Cards: Starlight Road helps bring out Stardust Dragon for Assault Mode Activate. Destruct Potion combos very well with Kaiser Glider and can protect Stardust Dragon in a pinch. The Transmigration Prophesy helps add key cards back into your Deck. Magic Drain rids your opponent of their stronger Spell Cards, Divine Wrath prevents Effect Monsters from ruining your plans, Dragon's Bead protects against Traps, and Dragon's Rage helps punch through defending monsters to deal damage. Assault Mode Activate Starlight Road Destruct Potion The Transmigration Prophecy Magic Drain x2 Divine Wrath The Dragon's Bead Dragon's Rage x2 Synchro Monsters: Stardust Dragon is one of the main cards of this deck for its ability and to Special Summon its Assault Mode form. Stardust Dragon Total cards: 41 Taunt "Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup!" Other Options *''Light of Intervention'' makes Lightning Vortex more effective, as it prevents monsters from being played face-down. Burst Breath and Proof of Powerlessness ''could be used instead (any of your monsters that would be destroyed with Burst Breath can just be revived after you've cleared the field.) *''Lord of D. prevents your Dragons from being targetted by card effects, but be careful as it can also prevent some of your cards from working. Used in combination with The Flute of Summoning Dragon helps place more Dragons on the field, as well. *''King Dragun'' can protect your Dragons even more, as well as give you another Special Summon from your hand. If using King Dragun, add Divine Dragon Ragnarok and Polymerization. *''Pitch-Dark Dragon'' and Kiryu can support Dark Blade. Formation Union, Frontline Base, and Roll Out! can help bring them out from your hand or Graveyard. *''Spirit Ryu'', Gray Wing, and Super Rejuvenation can potentially be used along with Burst Breath and Genesis Dragon to clear the field, attack for massive damage, then replenish your hand, field, and Deck. *''Field Barrier'' helps protect Mountain, as well as boost the ATK of Dweller in the Depths. *''Dark World Lightning would help destroy any face-down cards (regardless if they're Monsters, Spells, or Traps). It also requires a card to be discarded, but not as a cost, so it can't be negated by Gravekeeper's Watcher if you're facing a Necrovalley Deck. *''Shien's Spy ''can be used with ''A Rival Appears! ''for a "double summon". Cost Down can be used to alter the levels of the monsters in your hand if necessary. *''Ultimate Offering ''can allow for multiple Dragons to be played in a single turn. Any Life Point loss can be balanced out with Spell Absorption. *''Exchange of the Spirit switches the cards in your deck with the cards in your Graveyard. While Genesis Dragon only adds Dragon-types back into your Deck, Exchange of the Spirit replenishes Spell and Trap cards if you don't have many cards left in your Deck. Pot of Benevolence can also add two cards from your Graveyard to the Deck in an emergency. *''Future Fusion'' (which can also fill the Graveyard) and Dragon's Mirror can Summon Five-Headed Dragon or Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. If using Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon then include 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards. *Several cards from the Structure Deck "Rise of the Dragon Lords" can also be used to great effect in this deck, such as Fergland Dragon, Tyrant Dragon, Darkblaze Dragon, Decoy Dragon, Trade-In, and Foolish Burial.